


Shopping Mall Madness

by abstractaquamarine



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Shopping Mall, The ship is only implied, Tom is kind of an ass, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractaquamarine/pseuds/abstractaquamarine
Summary: The Eddsworld crew takes a trip to the mall. Tord's desperate attempt to make it to a bathroom makes it kind of hard to focus on shopping.





	Shopping Mall Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains Omorashi. If you aren't sure what that is, please research it before reading. Thank you, and enjoy. :)

Tord couldn't help but sigh as he looked up at the large shopping center, its neon sign sparkling as the sky around them gradually began to darken.

He would have preferred to stay home and watch a movie, or something like that. But instead, he had been dragged to the mall with his four housemates, forced to spend who knows how long wandering the crowded walkways.

The only positive aspect of this nighttime outing was the comic book store. He'd get to pop in and check for the latest manga magazines, but they had a long list of places they had to visit first: the clothing outlet, the music store, and several others.

Tord was broken from his thoughts when he heard Matt whine. “Pleeeeease can we go to the dollar store? They have so many fun things in there!”

Edd sighed, shaking his head. “No, Matt. I just took you to the antique shops around town yesterday, and you don't need more junk to add to your collection.”

Tord rolled his eyes, looking away from the scene when a food counter suddenly caught his eye. Fresh pretzels and lemonade. Hm, he was pretty thirsty. “Hey, Edd? I’m going to buy a lemonade. You can take Matt in the dollar store while I wait if you'd like?”

Edd gave Tord an angry glare as Matt gasped in excitement, quickly dragging the male in the green hoodie away from his friends. “Yeah, come on, Edd!”

Tord stepped into line, sorting through his wallet as a familiar man without eyes stepped up next to him. “Hey, Commie, wanna buy me a pretzel?”

Tord narrowed his eyes at Tom. “Why would I do such a thing? You're never nice to me, and you give me unflattering nicknames.

“Oh, come on, I'm starving! I'll stay away and try to be less bothersome for awhile if you get one for me?”

What a tempting offer. Tord gave in with an irritated sigh. “Fine. But if you don't stay true to your half of the deal, you're paying me back the money this costs.”

“Deal.”

~~~

A few minutes later, the four friends stood inside the large clothing outlet looking through racks of shirts and pants. Matt held a bag from the dollar store, having convinced Edd to buy him a neat bobble head, while Tord sipped at the styrofoam cup of lemonade. Tom had already finished his pretzel and stood idly in the corner, wanting to leave and go to the music store.

“Which looks better? The checkered pattern or the stripes?” Edd asked, holding up two shirts.

“They're both ugly. Get this one!” Matt handed over a plain green t-shirt, which Edd took with a sigh and an eyeroll.

Tord wasn't looking for anything in particular, so he wandered the clothing racks, looking through stylish coats and new pairs of shoes as he slurped at the rapidly disappearing lemonade.

After leaving the clothing outlet, their next stop was the music store. Guitars, keyboards, trumpets, tubas….you name it, they had it.

At this point in time, Tord was beginning to feel a dull tingle, telling him he had to use the restroom. Pushing the minor urge out of his head, the Norwegian followed Tom to the counter, where they faced a short line of people.

“Did you have to be so picky about your guitar strings? They're all the same.” Tord sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

“Trust me, they're different. Some of the brands they sell here are terrible, and the strings won't last more than a week.” Tom replied curtly, trying to stay loyal to the deal he made with Tord. He was starting to wonder if that pretzel had been worth it.

Tord rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, not wanting to create any tension.

Next was the appliance shop. Matt had broken the sink when he accidentally got a golf ball stuck in the drain, causing the entire thing to overflow and break apart. Now they needed a brand new one, and the saleswoman they met was perfectly happy to show off some of their newer models.

But Tord couldn't focus on the sinks.

He was too busy focusing on his rapidly filling bladder, which was urging him to go find a restroom soon. The full feeling in his lower abdomen caused him to slouch slightly, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he fidgeted constantly. Maybe that lemonade was a bad idea. Or maybe he shouldn't have drunk it so quickly.

A quick glance to the side caused him to gasp quietly, as a long row of gleaming porcelain toilets sat directly beside him. He shifted, gritting his teeth as he imagined unzipping his pants and relieving himself in one of them….but his bladder trembled at the thought, and he quickly pushed it out of his mind and attempted to focus on the saleswoman and her lecture on which sink was the best for their home.

By the time they had finally left the store (without even purchasing a sink, as all of them were far too expensive), Tord’s bladder was pulsating uncomfortably, telling him to get to a toilet in the next few minutes or risk pissing himself. His walk had sped up, causing him to quickly drift ahead of the others as he looked around for a bathroom.

Matt was complaining about being hungry, so they'd thankfully be stopping at the food court, anyway.

While the rest of the group waited in line for fries at some fast food place, Tord made his way across the main seating area towards the restrooms. His bladder was already quivering in anticipation of finally finding relief, causing a short wave of desperation to surge through his body. Tord had to stop for a moment to recompose, but was back on his way in a matter of seconds.

What he saw next caused his heart to sink deep into the pit of his stomach.

A bright red banner hung across the entryway to both the male and female restrooms. ‘Closed for Cleaning. Alternative restrooms located in the sporting goods plaza on the first floor.’

Tord’s eyes widened as his bladder clenched desperately. He had been so close to relieving himself…! A spurt of urine suddenly streamed out of his dick and into his boxers, causing him to quickly grasp his crotch to stop the flow.

This couldn't be happening.

If he told them that the food court restroom had been closed and that he wanted to go find a different one, they would know how badly he needed to go. And he wasn't prepared to let that happen.

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting go of his crotch, he began to walk back to the others.

Matt was happily munching on french fries when he returned, while Edd was going over their mental shopping list. “I think that's all we needed…oh! I almost forgot! Tord, did you want to stop by the comic book store? I know you always like to go in there whenever we come here.”

Shit. He couldn't just say no, they would know that something was up!

Tord nodded slowly, offering a weak smile. “Right, of course! Yes, let's go. I'll only be a moment.”

When they started walking again, Tord now struggled to keep up with the group. If he walked too quickly, he could feel the liquid sloshing around in his bladder, so he made sure to take slow, careful steps. Leaks had also become more frequent at this point, so one slip could possibly cause him to empty his bladder all over the floor.

The comic book store was crowded. More crowded than usual. Tord told his friends to wait outside as he made his way to the back of the store, where the lewd manga was kept.

Flipping through a few new releases helped take his mind off his aching bladder, and soon enough, he found one that he wanted to purchase. But the line for the cash register was so long, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it for.

Making a split second decision, Tord chose to risk the long line. While it didn't move as slowly as he'd thought it would, Tord was squeezing his thighs together tightly and practically bouncing from foot to foot by the time he reached the front.

He handed over his money hastily, telling the cashier to keep the change as he scurried off with his new manga.

“Ready to leave.” Tord said a little too eagerly once he'd exited the store, hoping to get things moving along.

Thankfully, everyone seemed ready to leave at this point, and they headed out into the cool night air. The gentle breeze sent shivers up and down Tord’s spine, and another small trickle of urine seeped into his boxers.

They located the car with some difficulty, and Tord eased himself in, taking the moment of privacy to squeeze his crotch for dear life. When everyone else was inside and buckled up, they set off.

The drive back was agony. Every bump and jolt caused Tord to bury his hands deeper into his crotch, concealed by the darkness and only occasionally revealed when they passed under a streetlight.

But that was enough for Tom to figure out what was going on.

He had seen Tord separate from the group to use the bathroom. And when he’d returned, squirming and fidgeting relentlessly, it had become obvious that he hadn't had the chance to go.

And now was the perfect chance to mess with him.

When they pulled into the driveway, Tord jumped out of the car the second it was unlocked, running to the doorstep and waiting as patiently as he could for Edd to unlock the door. Tom followed, quietly observing. He needed to get to the bathroom first, so he'd have to distract Tord.

“Hey, Tord?”

Tord turned, and Tom had to conceal a snicker as he looked at the Norwegian’s face. A deep blush was spread across his cheeks, probably from the effort of holding for so long. He almost looked like he was panting, and he kept looking to Edd, growing impatient.

“Could you go check the backseat? I think I left my water bottle in there.”

He watched as the poor man pressed his thighs tighter together at the mention of water, nodding slightly and shuffling to the vehicle. Perfect.

Edd came to the door with his keys, unlocking it and pushing it open while Tom casually slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He filled a paper cup with water, lifted the toilet lid, and waited.

He knew Tord was coming when he heard rushed footsteps down the hall, stopping in front of the bathroom door. A soft whine followed by more shuffling could be heard, and Tom grinned. He must be bursting at this point.

“Tom? Is that you in there? Please open up, I need to take a piss!” Came the Norwegian’s needy voice from the other side of the door as the knob jiggled.

“Hold on, I’ll only be a moment.” Tom tipped the paper cup and let the water slowly pour into the toilet bowl, hoping the sound was loud enough for Tord to hear.

Oh, it was.

Tord gasped, soft whimpers starting to leave his throat as he danced in front of the door. “P-Please hurry!!”

When Tom felt he had tortured the poor man long enough, he flushed the toilet, pretended to wash his hands, and unlocked the door.

Tord practically rammed into him on his way in, hands pressed deep in his crotch as he wobbled to the toilet, not bothering to shut the door.

Tom watched as Tord stood in front of the toilet, just staring into the crystal clear water. It was almost like he couldn't move. And that's when he saw a wet spot on his jeans growing and growing, the Norwegian still trying to hold back the liquid as it seeped out of him.

Tord was suddenly broken from his trance when he felt his jeans growing damp, hurriedly moving his hands out of the way and attempting to get his dick out of his pants, but it was no use. His muscles relaxed simultaneously as he stopped fighting, the warm piss splattering on the floor and pooling around his feet as he panted and moaned with relief.

Tom was still standing there watching. He was watching Tord piss himself. And it made him feel….no. This feeling couldn't be arousal. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he focused back in on the situation.

Tord was finishing up, his strong stream having slowed to a trickle. But when Tom looked up to Tord, his eyes were filling with tears.

Tom suddenly felt a pang of guilt. If he hadn't been there to force Tord to wait even longer, he might have made it.

He slowly stepped closer as Tord looked down, closing his eyes in shame.

“Hey…don't feel bad. You can't hold it forever. And it seem like you held it for a long time.” Tom offered, patting Tord’s back.

Tord slowly calmed his breathing, wiping away his tears with the back of his hoodie sleeve as he shook his head. “No…I was just stupid and waited too long.”

Tom was firm in his efforts to make Tord feel better. “You're not stupid. The bathrooms were closed, you couldn't—”

Shit.

“You…you knew? You knew how badly I needed to go and you still rushed into the bathroom like a fucking jackass?!” Tord seethed, growing angrier by the minute.

“Wait! I wasn't even peeing, I was just stalling to—”

“Stalling? I had to piss so badly it hurt, and you were _stalling_?!”

Tom didn’t know what to say. He lowered his head in shame.

“Get the fuck out.”

“But—”

“ _Out_.”

Tom sighed, stepping into the hallway as Tord slammed the door shut behind him. He deserved that. Trudging to the laundry room, he placed a clean pair of pants in front of the bathroom door for Tord before going to his own room and climbing into bed.

Maybe he could sleep the guilt away. But he could not sleep away the awkward boner in his pants that he wished he could explain.

 


End file.
